


Someone To Come Home To

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve makes it home from a hard mission, Bucky is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/24827069328/bucky-is-waiting-for-him-by-the-time-steve-makes).

Bucky is waiting for him by the time Steve makes it home. Steve is tired, dirty and hurting; his body bears the bruises and cuts of a long, hard fight for Earth’s freedom. More than anything, he wants sleep.

Coming home to find Bucky lounging in his bed, beer in hand and shirt already shed, makes him begin to reconsider his priorities.

“You look wiped,” Bucky says, before raising the bottle to his lips. Still in the doorway of their bedroom, Steve can’t help watching him, the pink pressure of his lips against the green glass, the strong line of his throat as he swallows. Bucky lowers the bottle once more with a dangerous glint in his eye. “C’mon. Get over here.”

Steve’s eyes skitter past him to the door to the bathroom. “I’m a mess. I should wash up.”

Bucky pushes himself up to rest on one elbow. “Get over here,” he repeats. “I’ll clean you up.”

Try as he might, Steve can’t fight the smile that works its way onto his lips. Ever since Bucky crash-landed into his life again, he has been smiling a lot more. With Bucky, everything seems so much easier.

It’s impossible to resist when Bucky is smiling like that, so he makes his way towards the bed. There is a slight limp in his gait, the product of a nasty slash along his lower leg, and he holds one arm stiffly due to a matching cut along his upper arm. They will have healed over in a matter of days, as good as new, but in the meantime he is reminded that, enhanced or not, he is only human.

Bucky hums in disapproval as he gently pulls Steve onto the bed with him. He drains his beer and places the bottle on the bedside table, before his clever hands start to pluck away the buttons and zips of Steve’s uniform. Every shift of the fabric against Steve’s skin forces him to withhold a wince or hiss of air; any sign of pain is always enough to make Bucky feel guilty, and he won’t allow that. After the day he’s had, nothing feels better than Bucky’s hands.

“What are they doing to you out there?” Bucky mutters, practically under his breath. He pulls the top of Steve’s uniform away with some help from Steve, and sets about examining the deep cut over his bicep. Bucky’s fingers are gentle and careful around the wound, as skilled as any nurse would be. Steve possibly should have checked in with a medic or doctor before he left the scene, but the desire to get home and away from the carnage had pulsed in him so strongly that he hadn’t been able to make himself stay a moment longer than he had to. “It isn’t right.”

“There was an invasion of alien robots,” Steve points out. “Considering the mess they made of Manhattan, I think I got off lightly.”

“Not lightly enough,” Bucky mutters darkly.

They have their disagreements about SHIELD, and more rarely about the Avengers - but Steve doesn’t want to argue, not tonight. Before Bucky can say anything more, Steve catches his cheek in one hand and leans in to kiss him, stealing all the harsh words from his lips with an insistent push of contact. Bucky groans and all the tension in his body fades away.

Pushing him back down against the bed, long, peaceful moments pass before Bucky deepens their kiss, plunging into Steve’s mouth and taking him apart. It’s been a long, stressful day.

Having Bucky to come home to makes it all so much easier to take.


End file.
